Pimply Superstition
by ApiphobicDalmatianLass
Summary: One night during patrol, a nervous Chat Noir appears with a neckerchief on his face. When Ladybug discovers why, she decides to cheer him up a little. Ladynoir One-shot.


It was a warm and breezy spring night in Paris. Ladybug sat on a railing of the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her black-cladded partner.

There was something about Chat Noir that worried her immensely. Maybe because he was behaving rather unusual as of late.

Whenever an akuma attacked, it was usually the same: a pun-filled greeting from him, an exaggerated groan on her part completed with the customary kiss on her knuckles.

But for days, he did none of these things. Not even a single pun. _Nothing_.

What was even worse, he blatantly _refused_ to look into her face, as if one look could turn him into stone like she was Medusa or something.

And even during patrol, Chat Noir avoided her gaze and instead went scouting somewhere far away from her, only to meet up for a quick review and then to take off again.

It's like he didn't want to see her anymore.

And it hurt. A lot.

Ladybug knew her Chaton. He wouldn't be like that unless something was bothering him. And whatever it was, it must have been **really** bad if it affected him so much.

So tonight, she would clear things between them and Chat Noir would be back to his normal self.

No ifs, no buts!

Just as she finished her inner monologue, her partner appeared with a quiet thump on the platform. His back was turned to her.

"Good evening, M'Lady." Chat murmured. _No pun again._ It was starting to feel rather disturbing. "Let's start with the patrol."

But before the black hero could go anywhere, Ladybug grabbed his arm. "Wait Chat." she said firmly. "I need to have a word with you."

Chat stiffed visibly, but didn't say a word. He just continued to avoid her gaze.

Ladybug frowned. "Chat… you haven't been yourself lately… and I'm really worried about you." Still not getting a reaction, she slowly grew desperate. "Chaton, please!"

Her begging tone must had affected him because Chat finally turned around to face her. Ladybug smiled gratefully for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise at the black neckerchief over his face, hiding mostly the lower parts of it.

The red heroine stared at him confused. "Chat… why are you wearing a neckerchief?"

"Err… em… I'm ill?" he stammered, rubbing his neck nervously.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She knew that Chat was lying to her, but even if not, she was pretty sure that her partner was not sick. His face - although partly hidden - was still full with color. If he really was, though, his face would at least be a bit pale.

Her partner was definitely hiding something.

Ladybug put her hands on his shoulders, throwing him a bit off-guard. "Chaton, you know as well as I do that it's not true." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Now tell me what really is wrong. Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

Chat Noir was astounded. Could his Lady be even more desirable then she was already? She really worried about him, and it made his heart throb like crazy.

Slowly grabbing the neckerchief, he pulled it off and revealed his face to Ladybug, whose eyes widened in surprise once again.

On Chat's sun-kissed nose was a little, bright-red pimple.

Ladybug blinked, then broke out in amused giggles. Chat Noir's face went bright red at that and he darted his eyes away, feeling ashamed.

But before he could sulk over the fact that his Lady was laughing at him, she took a ragged breath.

"All this nonsense," Ladybug exclaimed. "just because of a little _pimple_?" She shook her head incredulously.

"That's not funny, M'Lady!" Chat said in a frustrated tone. "That nasty thing is ruining my perfect face! I tried everything: Exfoliation, popping it, chilling it, I even tried a drop of honey…"

"Chaton…"

"Nothing worked! I have to hide it with makeup from everybody! And I can't stand it, it itches so much, but I have no choice!"

"Chat."

"And that's not even the worst: If my father gets wind of that, he'll forbid me to leave the house again because I received a pimple from being outside!"

"Chat!"

"And then I'm gonna be stuck in my huge prison of a room again, all alone by myself, not meeting my friends anymore, and–"

"CHAT NOIR!"

The cat hero flinched. Ladybug glowered at him with a stare so icy it made him shrivel in fright. "M-M'Lady?"

The red heroine sighed exasperatedly. "So let me get this straight: All this time you were avoiding me, refused to look at me let alone talk to me… because you were hiding an imperfection in your face?"

A tense silence followed for a moment before Chat let out a meekly "Yeah?"

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unbelievable…" She then enveloped a surprised Chat into a hug.

"You're hopeless, Chat Noir… absolutely hopeless." She murmured into his neck, the cat hero shuddering at her warm breath. She drew away from him slightly, looking right into his eyes. "Pimples are not the end of the world, Chat. I may not know your story, but having them once in a while is completely normal. It means that your body undergoes a metabolism of hormones which produces fat on your skin. Even too much makeup can be the cause of it." Ladybug then smiled at him sweetly. "And who knows… maybe that pimple is a good sign."

At this, Chat gave her an _Are you kidding me?_ look, to which the red heroine laughed wholeheartedly.

"No, I'm serious!" she replied. "You see… I was once in the same situation as you. And I tried _everything_ to get rid of it, just like you. But then, my _Maman_ told me a little superstition: It says that if a pimple grows on a person's nose… then someone fell in love with them."

Chat's eyes widened at that, a tiny blush covering his cheeks. "R-Really?"

Ladybug nodded. "So you should consider yourself lucky, Chaton. There may be a girl out there who's willing to go for you."

 _If only that girl would be you._ Chat sighed wistfully. But despite that, he felt a warm glow in his chest.

All this time, he was scared of that his Lady would laugh at him and berate him for his foolishness - well, technically she did, but that's beside the point - but he should have known that she would always be there for him to make him feel better.

And that was one of the million reasons why he loved her so much.

Giving that huge Cheshire grin he was known for, he hugged her again. "Thank you, M'Lady. I'm most _fur_ -tunate to have such a _claw_ -some partner like you."

He smirked even more when Ladybug groaned. "I stand corrected. I don't miss your puns at all." Chat only laughed merrily at that.

Inwardly, Ladybug sighed in relief. Chat Noir was back to his old self, and everything was right again as both continued hugging each other.

 _Beep beep beep!_

The heroes flinched as their Miraculouses let out their first warning. They didn't even notice how quick time flew by. It must have been really late by now.

"Well look at that, Bugaboo." Chat smirked. "We've _chat_ -ted throughout the whole patrol."

"Yes, we did indeed." Ladybug agreed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that everything is good between us again."

"Aww…" Chat cooed. "M'Lady missed me that much?"

"Get over yourself."

"~I don't hear a no~."

"In your dreams, Chat."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Chat grinned in triumph. He then lightly grabbed her hand.

"Now then, I would _love_ to stay a bit longer, but I have to _scat_." He pressed a brief kiss on her knuckles. "I wish you the best of nights, M'Lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile. Feeling a little bold tonight, she leaned forward and pecked his nose. His eyes widened as his face lit up in a fierce blush.

" _Bonne nuit_ , Chaton." Ladybug replied sweetly. She then let go of his hand and pulled out her yo-yo, zip-lining away from a shell-shocked Chat Noir.

Touching his nose, the cat hero marveled at the tingling sensation his Lady left on it. The pimple was still there, but it suddenly didn't bother him anymore.

His Lady had just kissed him!

Chat grinned from ear to ear, his heart racing from excitement. He then took out his baton and raced home, the grin never leaving his face.

Maybe having a pimple on the nose isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN: That's it folks, my first published story here! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **By the way, I didn't make up this superstition. I got it told by my mom when she noticed a little pimple on my nose one day.**


End file.
